


Without You

by nightly_scribbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightly_scribbles/pseuds/nightly_scribbles
Summary: After a genocide route the kid just left.  No sign of ever returning.  Sans being the only one left alive is forced to wonder alone forever.





	Without You

Sans wondered the wasteland of his home.  He didn't sigh or feel down as his greyed slippers crunched on the remains of friends and foe alike.  He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss even the worst of them. Hell he even missed flowey.  After destroying everything the kid just left and never came back.

"20" sans hissed as he carved a tally into his bone so he'd never forget the time that passed by.  "20 days of silence" he repeated as it echoed through his mind.  He was going crazy and there was nothing stopping him from reaching his limit.  He screamed and begged for the kid to come back for the first few days.

He leaned against the old mailbox, letters and bills poured out of it at the slightest touch.  He had always been a lazy bones but he had his brother to pick up the slack when he didn't, when he couldn't.  From his days sleeping in a sweat-stained mattress to his drunken nights at grillbys.  Without him he was nothing more than a smilie trash bag full of regrets.  

Tears fell down his boney cheeks which he quickly wiped clean with his tattered sleeve.  He went inside and removed his jacket, a new habit that he couldn't remember was started.  His bones were covered in marks, tallies amounting to hundreds.  Did sans simply not see them or maybe he just forgot all together.

Sans laid on the couch as he did every night.  He couldn't stand his bed anymore.  The smell of burning pasta filled the room as his loyal brother stepped form the kitchen and groaned and he whipped his wooden spoon over to the larger pile of socks "sans, how many times do I have to tell you to pick up your socks?" Sans just chuckled and sat up "I couldn't tell ya bro"

Papyrus rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen with a sigh.  Sans laid back down and smiled.  Maybe going crazy wasn't the worst thing in the world.


End file.
